Enough
by JC O'Bryan
Summary: Hermione Granger has had enough! One Shot...Please tell me what you think...


**Enough**

Hermione Granger had heard enough; enough of the disconcerting remarks being flung at Draco Malfoy to last a lifetime. Hell, even Ronald Weasley was nicer to Draco Malfoy these days. The two men could sit, have lunch and talk about Quidittch from time to time. She heard the bits and pieces of the conversation that was taking place just outside the room as she had gotten closer to the door. Not wanting to interrupt, she had stayed close so she would know when it was safe to exit; definitely not to eavesdrop. Hermione had found the documents she needed almost fifteen minutes ago. That was how long she had been standing in that damn filing room listening to the perfect porcelain pureblood Astoria Greengrass subject Draco Malfoy to a list of romantic short comings so to speak. It didn't bother her that the insults were being said; it bothered her that this silly bint was doing this at his place of work, where any witch or wizard could hear them.

The final straw came when Hermione heard Astoria Greengrass say, "I want a marriage partner that's not cold and withdrawn. You're about as passionate as a blistery winter day."

Hermione waited for Draco to respond in his usual snarky 'I'm better than your words' attitude but when she heard a soft spoken Draco began to respond with, "I see your point, but…" Hermione suddenly stumbled from her hiding spot stopping Draco from speaking as she, for second time in her life, reared her hand back slapping Draco right across the cheek. "How dare you, Draco Malfoy! Here I thought you were a changed man. I see that you're just the same foul evil little being from our childhood."

"What?" His shocked expression from being slapped, again, by Hermione Granger for a second time in his life was a bit bothersome. Especially since she one elected that moment to do it and for another reason he didn't even deserve her anger this time. Hermione slapping him in front of Astoria, the one woman his parents wanted him to marry and who at the time was making it quite obvious that Draco was her last choice; even if Hell itself froze over or he was the last man walking.

Hermione squared her shoulders looking Draco right in the eyes, hoping she was conveying her plan with a pointed look only for him, when she said, "I thought you were serious when you apologized for all the horrible things you said to me when we were in school. I thought your apology was real" her voice lowered to a whisper, "I thought the night we spent together meant something to you."

Draco's eyebrows rose to his hairline as two things happened simultaneously, one Draco knew exactly that Hermione was trying to help him save face and two Astoria pulled a face of surprise at that revelation while Hermione continued on, "Yet, here you are already moving on from it all!" She huffed.

"I'm not sure—"Draco stammered before Hermione continued on with her rant.

"I'm sure you're not concerned with my feelings, seeing who I am and all." A look of hurt flashed briefly in his eyes at her words. Hermione continued with her 'rescue', "I know I don't meet your Pureblood requirements, but still after everything you said that night, to know it didn't matter. Now I know I won't be enough for you. I'm loud, opinionated, and not the most elegant of witches. I can see why you would be embarrassed to be seen with me."

Draco wanted to speak but was stopped as Hermione mustered tears in her eyes. Leaning into his personal space then placing her hand on his neck only to whisper, all the while making sure she was heard by the witch behind her, "I know my lack of experience that night was difficult for you but the things you did, especially with that mouth, I can't stop thinking about it. Your hands were so tender even if they are a bit calloused from your weekend Quidittch playing. The rush I got as you took me; you really are a sex god." Hermione practicality moaned those last words before saying, "I'm just sorry I didn't learn fast enough to hold your interest." Hermione bit her bottom lip for effect causing Draco to smirk in response knowing he wasn't going to be able to respond.

"I really thought you were ready to be with me. You said the sweetest things afterwards in the bath we shared. You told me how you were ready to be the man I have always known you to be; you never even owled me after that night. I guess if one night of passion is all I get with you then I guess I understand. I really did want another chance to reciprocate some of what you taught me."

She let her fingers linger over his chest a moment before turning to Astoria, forcing more tears to fall harder from her eyes, "I hope you can appreciate the man you're getting. Congratulations Astoria." Hermione held her head down as she headed back toward her office with her back to the couple, each staring at her retreating form. Hermione left the other witch speechless momentarily with her mouth hanging open and the wizard smirking rocking on his feet with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, Draco," Astoria turned to him with a questioning glance.

"Yes?" He asked more confident in his conversation with the witch before Hermione interrupted them.

"Did I hear her right? You and Hermione Granger had a one off? I don't see how that is even conceivable." Shaking her blonde curls and waving her hands as if a fly was buzzing around her.

"What's less conceivable? That I had a very passionate night with Hermione Granger or that I have passion in me at all?" Draco questioned.

Astoria blinked a few times before responding, "In truth, both Draco. What did you do to pry her knickers off; promise to free all your house elves? In all this time we have been together the only thing I have even remotely seen you passionate about is your work here."

Draco stood staring just past Astoria's shoulder where Hermione had just turned to go to her office. "Well, Astoria, I suppose there is just something around here that lights a fire in my belly that I don't have when you are around. Astoria, for once, I agree with you. Hell will freeze over and I'll become ambidextrous in both hands before my cock ever comes near you. We hold no interest in one another nor do I care for your mindless chatter. I wish to thank you though for pointing out how glacial our sex life as a couple would be; I feel no more desire to marry you than I do a Blast Ended Screwt. Enjoy your life."

Draco turned on his heel and left Astoria standing with her mouth hanging open and Ministry workers looking at her in wonder as they walked by. Upon entering his office he promptly sent out two owls. One owl was sent to his parents to inform them that he would not be by their home for dinner that evening and he was no longer dating or otherwise engaging his time with Astoria Greengrass. Draco knew in that moment that Astoria Greengrass was not anyone he would miss in his life, but he knew someone like Hermione Granger would be.

The second owl Draco sent out was to Blaise Zabini, one of his best mates and the owner of the best restaurant in Wizardry or Muggle London. Calling in one of many favors he requested two dinners and desserts be delivered to his office with a bottle of the best wine available. Draco knew Blaise would come through and ask no questions as to why the food was being delivered to his office and not his penthouse.

Moments after sending his owls Draco headed toward Theo Knott's office to take a file that was delivered to him by mistake for an upcoming case Theo was working on, when he heard his name coming from Hermione's office. Stopping just outside the door he heard her talking with one of her three best friends, Harry Potter. Her door being slightly open he hadn't thought of eavesdropping until he heard Harry say his name.

"—Malfoy do, Hermione?" Harry asked with a small amount of laughter in his voice.

"What do you think he did, when for a second time in his life, I haul off and slap him; only this time Draco didn't deserve it, but that bitch Astoria sure as hell did. I hate the way she was talking to him. He really has changed and he does so much for this community. I don't understand why people let everyone else grow up and move on from the war but not him. I mean, I know he would never really feel anything for me."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, Draco is a person you know; not one of your creatures you fight so hard for with your research."

"No, but he's worth fighting for." She whispered. Draco smiled at hearing her soft words.

Harry smiled before saying, "Sounds like you still have feelings for him."

_Still?_ Draco thought.

"I've always had feelings for him; they just change over the years. Fascination, hurt, confusion, lust, lots of lust," Harry shuttered as she continued on, "but I at least have his friendship. I wasn't lying when I said I knew he would never really feel anything for me."

"Then he's the fool Hermione, not you." Harry kissed her cheek as he went to leave. Stepping through the door, Harry began closing it behind him when he saw Draco standing to the side. Draco placed a finger to his lips asking Harry silently not to reveal him. Draco didn't miss the look of warning on Harry's face as Harry finished closing the door and walked toward the lifts that would take him back to his office.

Two hours later the dinners arrived in Draco's office with a note from Blaise asking for an explanation of why he delivered two dinners, when he knew for a fact that Draco's girlfriend was having dinner in his restaurant at that moment. Draco laughed and sent a quick response saying that he would tall Blaise everything that weekend when they met up for Quidittch.

Draco knew Hermione was still working. She would have to go by his office to get to the lifts. Gathering the dinner containers, Draco began walking toward her office with the wine and glasses levitating next to him. His heart skipped slightly when he saw her light was indeed still on.

He rapped on her door waiting to be told to enter. The door opened as Draco entered he saw her large desk littered with parchment and books, this was not a surprise to him. His surprise came as peering over the desk Draco found Hermione sitting on the floor, two yellow sticks holding her curls together at the top of her head, with more tomes surrounding her.

Draco smiled as he heard her moan deeply as Hermione suddenly smelled the food he was carrying with him, "Malfoy, that better be from Blaise or you are most certainly a dead man." Hermione stood to see the delivery trays in his hand.

"I was hoping to entice you to eat today; by the stack of papers and books I assume you haven't yet." He motioned for her to sit on her couch watching as she bounced like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"You have no idea the last time I was able to eat from there. His food is so good." She said as he waved his wand bringing forth the bottle of wine and glasses. "When did he start deliveries? I may never miss a meal again."

Laughing deeply, "You would still have to remember to order it. He delivered because I asked him too, he doesn't deliver." Draco said smacking her hand away as he went to open the lids; he wasn't ready for her to see the chocolate portion of the meal.

He lifted the lid from two trays, transfiguring them into plates to eat on. Pulling out some utensils from his vest pocket he handed her a fork as he portioned out the salad for them both before adding the Chicken Alfredo then handing the plate over.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke, "Thank you for dinner; it wasn't necessary. I had leftovers from Molly's at my flat."

"That sounds like a treat in itself. I know how you get though when you're working on a big case and figured you would be here late. It's only fair to feed my own personal savior." Draco took a drink from his wine glass before he went on, "Thank you for your help today with Astoria. She was being extra bitchy about our relationship and my lack of interest in it."

Hermione smiled before asking, "Was your sex life with her really that bad?"

He shrugged without thought, "I wouldn't know; we never had sex."

Hermione couldn't hide her surprise, "How is that possible? I mean, you two have been together for six months."

Draco nodded, "Six months, three weeks, two days, and I have only kissed her on the cheek after every date." He settled back on her couch.

Glancing at him, Hermione was looking for signs he was pulling her leg and joking with her. When she saw none she then blushed asking, "Are you a virgin, Draco?"

He almost choked on his wine at her question before replying, "No, no I'm not." His lips curled up in a smile as to tease her a bit, "At least not according to you. Didn't we share a very passionate night together?" This caused her blush to deepen as he leaned forward, "Was I really that good?"

"You got the job done, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione winked then turned somber when she said quietly into her wineglass, "I'm sorry."

"Hermione what on Earth are you sorry for?" He took the glass from her moving closer.

"I didn't know, now it seems as if you cheated on her doing something with me you wouldn't with her."

Rolling his eyes Draco gave her a wide smile, he said, "I'm not sorry. I know that we were contracted to get married, but in truth anything before the vows are actually said is not considered cheating according to the contract. She wasn't without this whole time, I know for a fact." He tapped her nose with his finger to make his point. "Although, since you asked, in fourth year, I lost my virginity to a visiting witch from another school. I only had sex with her less than a handful of times." He held up two fingers to indicate the number in reference. "She was nice and understanding that I was new to the game. During fifth year, I was busy being a dick to you and your friends on Umbridge's squad to worry about that; not to mention I was somewhat attracted to someone I really couldn't have, she was way above of my league."

Hermione gasped, "Someone above a Malfoy league, who was she?"

Draco tutted never answering her question but went on with what he was telling her, "Shortly after that year, I made a choice right before the war really broke out to not sleep with any witch that wasn't my wife, provided I lived and wasn't sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life. I'm certain that's why my parents have pushed me to get married so hard; I lived and did my required time; now I need to move forward. I just don't want to with Astoria. I've known that from the beginning. I just thought I would grow to care for her; I never have."

A moan escaped Hermione as Draco lifted the lid from one of the chocolate dessert containers. "See, you must be right about me. I can make you moan and I haven't even kissed you yet."

Blushing she said, "Yet?"

"Oh make no mistake I plan on kissing you Hermione Granger if it the last thing I do tonight."

Smiling she said, "One of your sweet chaste kisses on the cheek?"

Holding the fork with the chocolate cake up to her mouth he leaned in whispering, "No." She opened her mouth accepting the cake from him closing her eyes letting the delicate taste exploded in her mouth.

"Oh my…" Draco didn't give Hermione a chance to finish as he brushed his lips lightly over hers. Hermione respond with light kisses that matched his. "Tell me what wicked things we were up to on our passionate night together."

Blushing she shook her head, "No."

He placed her legs lazily over his lap continuing to feed her chocolate cake. When some of the sauce lingered on the corner of her mouth he leaned in while Hermione's breath caught as the tip of his tongue swiped at her mouth.

"Sure you don't want to tell me? I really want to know what I did so well; for educational purposes. When I do get married, I can make sure my wife is satisfied." The heat in his eyes had her heart skipping.

Breathing in his scent she closed her eyes softly declaring, "If your tiny kiss from earlier and that swipe of your tongue is any indication of your prowess, your future wife will be pleased."

Shaking his head snickering, "Why won't you tell me? I know what you were doing; I just want to know what you were thinking. Are you so innocent and inexperienced that you cannot describe it to me?"

Her face blushed Gryffindor red as her hands came to rest at the nape of his neck where his hair just barely touched the collar. "Your hair is getting long again; it's about time for you to cut it."

Closing his eyes as her fingers trailed along his nape he practically purred, "Not sure I want to when it feels this good while you do that."

"I prefer your hair a tad shorter. I like it where it looks just long enough to run my fingers through but not too long or you look too much like Lucius. "

"I'll cut it tomorrow." They both laughed at that.

"Hermione" he asked running his fingers over her legs.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?" Asking her, while his own fingers divested the pencils holding her hair, letting it fall about her face.

"Yes, in the most practical use of the term. I have done a few things before." He didn't think her face could get any redder or more attractive.

"Kiss me like you told Astoria I kissed you." It wasn't a question but his voice wasn't commanding.

"Why? You can kiss any witch you want." Leaning in closer to him; Hermione ran her fingertips along his jaw.

"Really, right now I want you to kiss me." He wrapped his arms around her waist hauling her to his lap. "Show me how I kissed you."

She looked away from him briefly before saying, "I can't." Her voice was so small and timid; nothing like the Hermione Granger of his youth.

Resting his hands at her waist Draco shifted to make them more comfortable with her still on his lap. Her breath hitched slightly at the sudden movement. Her skirt moved up as she felt her center become damp. That had never happened to her before around another person.

"You can do anything, you're fucking Hermione Granger." His fingers trailed along her hips and waist but never venturing anywhere else on her, "tell me or show me, I want to know what went through your mind."

Hermione leaned forward running her fingers over his jaw before cupping his face in her hands. Her lips gently touched his, slowly pressing to his. A second later she had his bottom lip between her teeth gently nipping then sweeping her tongue over it to gain entrance.

A small moan escaped him as she continued to repeat the process before he changed courses and returned her demonstration in kind. His fingers stayed at her waist but began to flex as they wanted to move over her body. They both felt the change in his reaction to their kissing.

They pulled apart, both panting breathlessly, as Hermione sat back from him looking into his eyes. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Draco nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Hermione picking the fork up she brought a bit of the cake to his mouth, "I know you love chocolate as much as I do." Draco allowed her to feed him some of the cake before he took the fork from her.

"What else did our night of passion consist of?" He asked licking chocolate from his lips.

Hermione hide her face in embarrassment into his shoulder. "Draco, no, I can't."

"Okay, then tell me this. The examples you stated, is it something you have fantasied about doing with me; the kissing, the sex, the bath, the owls afterward?" He gently stroked her back as she still wouldn't look at him.

Hermione nodded then spoke quietly to him but not looking at him, "Ever since Hogwarts you have fascinated me. When we first got there, I thought you were the cutest boy I had ever seen. Then you went and opened your mouth and began making fun of me. You were just cruel by calling me a Mudblood. Then around fourth year you became kind of cute again because in your cruelty and meanness; you had no conviction. That last year before the war really began, you looked so ill, I was worried about you. The night at your Manor, I saw your fear and felt sorry for you. When we both came back to repair and finish school we became real friends. I liked getting to know the real you. The one that can play the piano, who enjoys art and books as much as I do, and gives the best arguments I have ever been a part of or heard. Do you know that when you are trying a case, if I'm free, I go and watch because I love the way you work the courtroom?"

He continued to rub her back but didn't respond. He had noticed her before he just thought she was waiting for one of her cases to start. He never once believed she would be there just to watch him.

"Hermione," he started before her lips fell on his again briefly.

"Our passionate night started with dinner." She began to loosen his tie. "We were celebrating your current conviction. We then went back to mine to continue our discussion on werewolves' rights. You completely agree with me by the way." She gave him a bright smile.

"Do I?" he smirked.

"You do. We sat on my couch talking, drinking some wine, you kissed me. We kissed for a long time before your hands moved to slide under my dress. I was so wet for you." Hermione licked her lips.

"Werewolf legislation turns you on" he chuckled as he quirked up an eyebrow at her.

Smiling she growled, "You have no idea." Her voice softening again she continued, "You pulled my dress and knickers off while you continued to kiss me then you placed this finger" she held it up to show him as she quickly slipped it in and out of her mouth, "inside me slowly. You love to move slow and torture me."

"Well, I am good at torturing you; I did it all through school." He kissed her neck hearing her moan his name sent more excitement through his body. "What else did I do?"

"You slid your finger in and out of me telling me not to come until you told me to. You took your thumb pressing it to my clit making tiny circles. Only when you put your mouth on me, I, I, I couldn't help it, I came all over you." She hadn't known when she had begun to rock back and forth over his lap, but watching him his eyes went from his normal light grey to a darker liquid grey.

"Hermione go on; keep talking." His voice sound strangled and raw while his lips continued to kiss every inch of her neck.

"You told me I wasn't behaving; that I came before you told me to. I needed to be taught a lesson. You carried me into my room, stripped my clothes, and told me to get on the bed, facing away from you. I wasn't allowed to watch you undress. You climb up behind me rubbing your hand over my arse and then gave it a smack." Hermione grinded harder down on his erection as she softly spoke the word smack.

Draco groaned, grinding up into her as she came down on him again. Her skirt resting around her waist with her blue lace knickers showing for him as he looked down where their bodies met pulling her close to where he could kiss her.

"Hmm," she moaned then continued, "You rubbed your cock against my entrance then told me not to come this time until you said. You entered fast and hard, you gave me no slow torture, you pounded into me telling me I was being so good, so good for you, not coming. You watched as I bit my lip to keep from coming, asking me if I understood the lesson being taught to me. I could only nod; if I tried to speak I would have come again." Leaning closes to his ear she whispered, "You told me my pussy was tight, wet, and hot. It was everything you ever thought it to be. You wanted to stay there all night buried in me. I was so close. You told me not to come. I begged you to let me; that I wanted to come over you. You reached around and played with my clit again, then biting my shoulder you finally said I could come. It was hard and intense and you came right after me."

Moving her body over him faster the more she spoke he said, "That could be an understatement. I think I am about to lose it right now." She felt her core get wetter as he rocked against her center. "Draco?"

He silenced her with a kiss flipping her off his lap to her back leaning over her. His lips left her as his hands stayed tightly on her hips; almost crushing her with his grip. His breathing slowed as he stared down into her eyes. Draco blinked a few times as he calmed his body and nerves. Hermione stared up into his eyes watching the darker liquid grey fade back to his normal calming grey eyes.

Draco sat back up taking a drink of his forgotten wine before standing, "Hermione, I, I, I have to go." He practically sprinted from her office not even stopping before entering the lifts. Hermione laid where he had left her for a few minutes letting the humiliation wash over her before she stood to clear their dinner while tears silently rolled down her face.

Two days later Hermine walked in the courtroom to bring some needed case research to Theodore Knott but instead of seeing Theo she saw Draco for the first time since the night in her office.

She cleared her throat before she asked, "Where's Theo? I thought this was the right courtroom for him today."

Draco looked up smiling said, "Daphne went into labor this morning. He asked me to fill in for him. Is that for the case?" He pointed to the stack of parchment in her hands.

"Yes, just some past cases that is similar in this case. It shows that werewolves can in fact think clearer in times of the lunar cycles when they are in a more established environment. They…"

"Yes, thank you. Is that all?" He asked grinding his teeth as he looked up at her from his seat. He knew he hurt her by running off the other night but he didn't know how to handle the feelings that came to light during their dinner.

Nodding she said, "Good luck Mr. Malfoy. This group isn't exactly werewolf friendly. Theo had hoped for a different council."

He grabbed her wrist as she started to turn. She eyed his hand wrapped around her causing her breathing to catch, "Hermione, are you telling me, that he won't get a fair trial with this council of wizards?"

"I'm saying you better use all your cunning snake ways to change a lot of minds."

Nodding his thanks and smiling as she sat behind him as he sat watching for his client to walk in the courtroom. He looked over her parchment, turning to ask her a few questions, and make a few notes of his own.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was under the impression this case was being presented by Mr. Knott." The older wizard in the center of the council table spoke.

Draco stood, cleared his throat responding, "Mr. Knott asked me to oversee this case today seeing as his wife went into labor with their heir this morning."

The old wizard nodding his head before saying, "Congratulations to Mr. Knott, but are you sure you are capable of handling this case? Isn't your specialty in prosecution?"

Hermione watched as his shoulders stiffened while his tone lowered, "I'm more than capable in my abilities. Although if it pleases the court to postpone Mr. Jefferies trial until Mr. Knott can resume his duties in six weeks, then by all means we can continue to drag this case out causing more agitation to my client and with the upcoming lunar cycle approaching; I'm sure the courts will love to continue to cover the expenses of the wolfs bane potion for his incarceration." Turning to the client Draco smirked, "Mr. Jefferies, would you prefer that the courts continue to cover the expensive costs of your medication while you wait for Mr. Knott's return?"

Lakin Jefferies looked to Draco grinning from ear to ear before answering, "I'm an innocent man, so if the courts feel the need to keep me longer, then by all means I will allow the courts to hold me longer. The guards seem to enjoy having me around during the cycles."

The council felt a compelling urge to suddenly allow Draco to run the case in Theo's absence. Hermione watched as Draco questioned everyone from the accusers to the man accused. He used Hermione's notes in all the appropriate places, he summarized that with all the evidence and testimonies that in no way could Lakin Jefferies have committed the robbery he was accused of while in the middle of a lunar cycle; he had not only a clean record, he also had a clear alibi, and implored the court to allow the man to go and return to his family. He also asked that the court compensate Mr. Jefferies any and all wages based on his time incarceration.

"Draco, are you crazy? They aren't going to give him compensation." Hermione whispered looking to the client apologetically.

Draco looked to both of them, "I know that. Mr. Jefferies knows that but they also don't want to continue his medical care if they don't have to. Why do you think I brought that up? I don't care if he is on camera with the stolen loot in his hands, they are about holding onto their money like anyone else. If they keep him incarcerated they will have to be responsible for his care. Why do you think you found a good number of cases in robbery blamed on werewolves that went in favor of a species that wizards themselves refuse to see as an asset to society?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "They don't want to give them fair rights, but they don't want to be responsible for them either."

"Exactly, love." Draco didn't realize his slip as the council pulled him from his conversation with Mr. Jefferies and Hermione. Hermione's heart jumped at his words.

"This council finds in favor of Mr. Jefferies, you are hereby cleared of all charges and Mr. Malfoy you have been denied any course for filing for compensation for his incarceration. Mr. Jefferies you are free to go. Court dismissed."

Lakin Jefferies shook Draco's hand and said, "Thank you for today Mr. Malfoy. You're a good man."

"I was just following Theo's notes. Speaking of, I can assume you no longer are employed."

Nodding at Draco the man held his head down, "I'm not."

Lowering his voice, Draco handed a card to Jefferies and said, "Go here tomorrow and speak with a man named Dennis Creavy. He can help you with everything from finding new employment to helping with your medical condition. Let him know I sent you."

Later that day, Draco was settling his office to rights when he caught the scent of steak and roasted potatoes. He looked up to see Hermione standing in his doorframe with take away containers in her hands.

"I'm sorry, were you heading out for the day?" She asked as she stayed rooted in her spot by the door.

Draco nodded but waved her in the room. "What is that?"

"I thought I would repay the favor and apologize for the other night." She set the containers in front of him. "One container has a steak dinner and the other container holds the newest chocolate delight from Blaise. You earned it today. It was a really great thing you did for Mr. Jefferies. He was right when he called you a good man. Dennis I know loves helping where he can."

"I know Dennis does. Why is there only dinner for one here? Are you not going to join me?" Draco asked.

Shaking her head, "No, I have plans tonight."

"Oh." Hermione thought he almost sounded disappointed. "What kind of plans if you don't mind me asking that is?"

Twisting her hands at the hem of her shirt, "Ginny set me up on a blind date."

Why did he feel like he had been kicked in the gut? "Oh, well, what did she tell you about him?"

Her eyes wouldn't meet his as she said, "It's a cousin, of a co-worker that Ginny works with at the Prophet, in the sports department. His name is Erick Flogulmangiest."

"Well, it's good that you're smart, because that is one hell of a last name. Where is he from?" He gripped the quill in his hand to the point it almost snapped in two.

"Germany I believe. He'll be relocating here and will start in the Ministry soon is what Ginny told me."

Hermione turned to leave when he stopped her, "Hermione?"

She didn't look at him, "Yes."

"What are you apologizing for? You said the dinner was a thanks and an apology."

"I told you for the other night." She mumbled.

"Are you sorry about it?" His voiced cracked a bit as he asked her the question.

She couldn't answer him. She couldn't tell him that she was only sorry that it had upset him. She couldn't tell him that she hadn't thought of anything else but that night in her office on her couch on his lap since he left her. Since she couldn't tell him any of that; she just ran from his office. She hoped he would come after her; but he didn't.

Less than an hour later, Draco was pacing the lobby of the Prophet waiting on Ginny Potter. "Draco, what are you doing here? Need tickets to a game?"

"No. I need you to tell me where Fag-garden is taking her tonight."

Ginny looked at him from the corner of her eye picking up some papers and ruffling through them. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Flobberworm? Forget-me-not? Flogs-a-lot? Potter, I don't know the man's name. I just need to know where he's taking Hermione tonight." Ginny smiled brightly as she saw the look on Draco's face. She was hoping this date would push him in the right direction after Hermione came over to her house a few nights ago; crying and explaining what had happened between them in her office.

"Oh, you must mean Erick. I do know where they're going. They're coming to my house. Hermione wanted a place she felt comfortable in with a new guy. You know she hasn't dated a lot since she and Ron parted ways."

"I wasn't aware of that. It would seem that a beautiful witch as Hermione would have men falling in line for her attention."

"One would think that but Hermione, where men are concerned, is very reserved. She isn't very confident. She isn't—"

"I don't see her as being passive in a relationship or with men." His face tinged pink as he remembered her words and the way she ground herself on him the other night.

Ginny saw his face color and wondered what he was really after. "Malfoy, why did you want to know about her date tonight?"

Draco didn't know if he could trust Ginny but he needed to stop Hermione's date. "I don't want her to go out with him. I was planning on interrupting it."

"Then what was your plan after you pissed her off?" Ginny asked rubbing her tiny baby bump that Draco had only just noticed.

Without thinking Draco said, "Do you know how sexy she is when she is pissed off? I hadn't thought past that point. I guess I can always duck to avoid the hexes she'll likely throw."

Grabbing his arm, Ginny pulled him into her office and practically threw him in the chair across from her desk. "Why are you Gryffindors so violent?"

"We call it passionate. Look, I'm going against every friend code in the book here. Hermione came to me the other night after you ran out on her. She was really upset and crying. She explained what she had done in front of Astoria, she said you brought dinner, she also told me what else took place and how you ran from her office. Do you know how much that hurt her? Harry wanted to hex you. Now, you better explain very clearly what is going on so I don't hex you."

Draco shivered at the memory of her bat bogey hex. He took a deep breath and then said, "She told you everything?"

"Yes."

"I never meant to hurt her feelings. I just had to get out of there before I embarrassed myself. I mean bloody hell, I almost didn't make it home before I, I, uh, well that isn't for you to know."

Ginny looked at him, "Why did you ask her to describe that fantasy for you if you plan on waiting for marriage to ever have sex again?"

"She said she was a virgin, how does she even know how the hell to talk like that?" He asked leaning forward like it was a secret.

"She reads, Malfoy. I mean like she reads a lot."

Covering his face in his hands, he asked, "Will you help me, Potter? I want to explain things to her."

Ginny watched him for a few minutes and then her damn maternal emotions kicked in as she saw pleading grey puppy dog eyes looking back at her. "Damn this kid needs to get out of me. Yes," she handed Draco a scrap of parchment before continuing, "you better apparate there on time you damn sneaky snake and you better not be messing with her or my bat bogey will be your least concern."

Draco snatched the parchment that had an address and a time. He went to his flat to quickly shower and change his clothes. Twenty minutes later he was standing outside a townhouse. He thought he must have made a mistake because this wasn't the Potter's home. "Did they move?" he asked himself as he climbed the stairs to knock on the door.

Draco only waited a moment before the door opened and Hermione was before him wearing a look of shock, a purple bathroom, and a towel on her head. Gathering his senses quickly he recovered with a comical remark, "The robe is a nice color choice for a first date but I think the towel is a bit much."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why do you even want to?" She hoped she sounded more pissed than she was at seeing him in front of her.

"If you let me in I'll tell you." She eyed him carefully before allowing him to come into her home. He was wearing a pair of jeans that clung to his arse in the most sinful way, a deep blue dress shirt that made his grey eyes shine brighter and clearer, and his cologne as he passed by her would have sent her to her room to change her knickers if she had any on at the moment.

"Okay, Draco, why are you here? Did Blaise poison your dinner I brought you?"

She sat on the end of her sofa and offered him a place at the other end to sit. She tried to pull her robe closed but no matter how much she tried it continued to fall open exposing her thighs until she got frustrated and just held it together.

"Don't close that for my benefit, it was a rather enjoyable view." He smirked at her.

"I have to finish getting ready for my date so can you please tell me why you're here? Better yet tell me how you are here. I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"I didn't know I was coming here. I was given an address and a time and was told not to be a minute late."

"Well, if you're here much longer then I am going to be late what do you want?" She was fiddling with the hem of her robe and Draco couldn't keep his eyes from the sight. He stood up then began to speak in a voice he recently learned she loved, his prosecution voice.

"Hermione," he started, "I need your help. You see I hurt someone that I care about and I need to know how to fix it. It really isn't a situation I have ever been in."

She eyed him cautiously before saying, "Go on, how is it that I can help you?"

Draco sat back down on the sofa and rubbed his hands nervously over his jeans. "Well, you are great with facts and I was hoping you could get me to sort the facts out so I can present my case and win my witch."

"Your witch," she felt her heart jump.

"Yes, my witch. I find that I don't fancy the idea of her dating another man. I'm selfish; I want her all to myself. I have for a while but I never thought in a million years she would ever want me."

The towel slipped from her head causing Draco to run his fingers through her wet hair. "Why wouldn't she want you?"

"I've been very cruel and mean to her in our past and recently I hurt her again, which wasn't my intention."

"What was your intention?"

"She recently told me about a fantasy and I was so caught up in the fantasy and the heat of the moment I almost embarrassed myself in front of her listening to the dirty things she said to me. I damn near didn't make it home before I lost it."

Blushing she said, "So your saying this witch made an impression on you?"

"Gods, I was hoping she felt the impression she was making on me." He looked at her as her cheeks flamed red.

"It's just physics, Draco, you admitted that it had been a while since you had sex and with the audible stimulation your body reacted. Then if you add in the physical aspects of feeling another person against your, um, well, against you, it is only natural for a reaction."

"Yes, but my reaction ending up hurting her. I fear it made her think I didn't want her." He moved closer to her placing a hand on her silk covered thigh. "That is not the case, Ms. Granger. I care for this witch. I want to do the things she told me and oh so much more to her." He placed her legs over his lap and leaned closer to her ear as he spoke.

Hermione's breath hitched as his tongue traced along the outer shell of her ear. "What about waiting until you are married? Don't you still want that?"

He kissed her jawline as he whispered, "I do, but there are so many fun things that can be done while waiting for that day. Here, love, let me show you waiting can be more than… enough."

Draco kissed Hermione. Hermione missed her date. Ginny and Harry never even missed Hermione; seeing as there was never a blind date to begin with.


End file.
